During and After the Bath
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: Just a short story of what two predators, male and female, do during and after they take a bath together. Hey, it may sound korny but it's better then it looks.
1. During and After the Bath

_I really didn't add another chapter to the story but rewrote and stretched it out. As for the second story containing Tam' gotchi' "Paying the Debt", which also takes place five years after this story, it will be back up shortly, I wanted to start anew with that it._

During and After the Bath   
Chapter One 

Tam' gotchi' stretched her back wiping some of the warm almost hot water onto her face. Her body was humanoid, almost human like but with a flat crab like face, yellow eyes, and pale yellow skin speckled with green spots. Black wire like hair had painfully been braided into thick dread locks which had also been braided into many small ringlets along each lock, her large muscular body was larger and thicker then any human man, where finger and toenails would be was replaced with large black and sharp talons. She was indeed an awesome sight. 

The old eta pouring the rest of the bath water into the large-stoned tub. Life was becoming easier for her, turning from a notorious pirate into a well-respected female huntress. The eta sluggishly pushed himself up with a moan, his old bones popping as he did so. Not at all was she worried about him seeing her naked, seeing her and a few other females he served naked while they bathed was probably the only excitement he'd seen in about 10 years. 

Eta's were mainly male or female Yautja, Predator, too old or lamed to join the hunt anymore, so they were made to serve the one's able to hunt. 

Her thoughts seeping deeper into her mind, she had been with the Yautja before, 15 years ago but that was only business, most were wanting to trade weaponry and armor for a good hunting experience against oomans, humans, others just wanted better weapons and armor. 

Tam' gotchi' was one of the most feared pirates by various species in three large star systems. Giving a client whatever they desired, yet they then were in her depth afterwards, if she wasn't paid fully as she saw fit then she would set off on a little hunting trip after the client. Severing their heads from their shoulders and would place their bleached white skull on her wall while placing their bodies in wooden boxes that were his in caves behind her many hideouts. The victim's families saying she stole their loved one's souls, some clients though ended their lives before she would get a chance to, none of them wanting their soul to be stolen from the withered and rotting bodies. That though didn't stop her, she would eventually rob their graves still placing the skull on her wall and bodies in a wooden box then place the client's depth on a family member, that's if the family member wished for the soul to be freed and body to be given back. Usually the brother or sister would finish the depth or try and kill her, which never worked, only a few times did she see the children take the depths. 

Humans and other human like species though had that tendency to fear what they did not understand. Some called her immortal due to the fact that a Yautja's life span was longer then that of what most of their's were, they didn't know that. Some called her a demon or monster, being she resembled one, somewhat, she was only an extraterrestrial, E.T., organic life form not recorded in any computer library, except that of some hidden government. While others called her invincible, her body could only handle a great deal more then three humans put together. Her personality was sparked over the many years of stealing or trading anything she could find in order to survive, eventually the spark turned into a roaring fire and got worse when she found out she could strike fear in the hearts of common species, species like the Humans and others like them. It made life and business go by easier on her behalf being no one dared to challenge her but it is also what sparked the bounties and warrants on her head giving her the name: The Soul Stealing Pirate Queen Reaper. 

There was a gasp, Tam' gotchi' snapping out of her semi-unconscious state looking to see who made the noise. Yeyinde', Brave One, a middle-aged Hunt Leader, was standing at the door, averting his eyes when she looked at him. "I...I did not know anyone was in here." He said. 

She had gone hunting with him before and knew he liked her, she also liked him. He was a great hunter, always limiting his weapons to spear and wrist blades when she was around him, even going on a few blooding hunts with him from time to time when his help was injured or died and that was the problem. If she had sex with him then she knew her personal feelings would get in the way. Having a feeling she would shoot an ooman or kainde' amedha', hard meat/alien, if it was behind him, mainly denying him an honorable death, a brutal and savage custom of the Yautja code. 

He turned, just about to walk out, "No." Tam' gotchi' said lifting her arm. 

Yeyinde' stopped and turned his head looking at her, the big muscles in his upper body flexing and moving as one for all to see, Tam' gotchi couldn't help but smile on the inside. He was small when compared to her in both weight and height but what he lacked in physical strength he made up with his personality and attitude. He was becoming old now, soon to be an Eta himself in just a few more turnings, but he still held his head up high and every step he took was with pride and honor, he would respect others whom would respect him back. 


	2. During and After the Bath

During and After the Bath   
Chapter Two 

"It is all right, Yeyinde'." He said nothing but just stared at her. Tam' gotchi' wondering what was going through his head at the very moment. "I would surely enjoy your company." He lifted his head slightly and looked around the room with his eyes but they soon went back to Tam' gotchi' laying in the warm stoned-tub. She smirked hoping he would take her invitation. Seconds later he casually strode over to her and looked at the pile of little clothing three feet from the tub then looked at her. Breathing through his flat alien nose then slowly removed what little clothing he had on. 

Tam' gotchi' watching the beads of sweat roll down his scarred skin, like her, he too had just got done exercising. Laying his palms on the sides then slid into the water and closed his eyes with a grateful moan as the warm water touched his skin. Only a few seconds had gone by of him soaking up the pleasant feeling before he opened his eyes again, now tensing his back and chest as he pushed himself up when he realized Tam' gotchi' was watching him. 

She smiled, "Nervous Yeyinde?" 

His back straightened and his brow furrowed slightly as he pushed his nervousness to the side and spoke in a crisp clear voice trying not to show he really was nervous. "Of course not." 

She chuckled resting her right arm on the side of the tub, "Why are you sitting over there then?" 

"Where do you wish for me to sit at?" 

"By me." Motioning her head to her right arm as she slightly lifted it. 

Looking at the lifted arm then sat himself beside her. Once this was done Tam' gotchi' wrapped her large arm around his small back tightly gripping his shoulder running her mandible along his chin. Yeyinde' laid his head back closing his eyes as a clicking sound emerged from his throat. She also closed her eyes and lifted her free arm running her index finger down his chest to his lower stomach, her grip on his shoulder becoming tighter running her hand along his side. The moment was broken though when Yeyind'e jumped forward yelping. Tam' gotchi' snapping to attention in an instant and looked at him, surprised at why he did that. "What is wrong?" Yeyinde' groaned rubbing his shoulder, "Are you all right?" 

"I suppose. It is something I am use to." That said due to know fact of females sometimes accidently hurting their male partners during the heat of the mate. "Here," She said turning his back to her then began massaging his back and the shoulder she hurt. 

"What are you doing?" 

"You will see." Minutes went by until Yeyinde' closed his eyes, "Feels good?" She asked. 

"Yes." Tam' gotchi' stopped massaging his back then pulled his little body closer to her still letting him lean against her bare chest then ran both her hands down his left arm and began massaging his hand. The two having a slight conversation until the room fell silent, but she didn't quit massaging his hand. 

About 30 minutes of heavy thinking went by for Tam' gotchi' until another sound woke her up, it was light but steady rhythmic breathing noticing Yeyinde's head resting against her chest as his right arm was semi-floating in the water. "Yeyinde'?" Slightly moving his head, there was no response, "Yeyinde'?" She said again, still no response. Tilting his head upwards with her free hand surprised to see him sleeping, this being the first she heard or even seen a fully grown, fully matured warrior falling asleep in the arms of a female. "Yeyinde'." She chuckled, he still did not wake. Looking up at the ceiling with a smile, "Oh my god." Then back down at the sleeping warrior shaking her head from side to side then lifted him out of the water and onto the floor, that still did not wake him. 

Pushing herself out of the tub dried off then put her clothes on. Deciding not to bother with drying the unconscious Yeyinde' and dress him but called for an eta to bring a blanket. Minutes went by until the old Eta came limping back with the towel in arm, taking the blanket from him and wrapped it around Yeyinde' then picked him up cradling him like a babe and carried him to her room in the main dwelling of the Sinna Clan. 

Tam' gotchi' lived on the Terra Ship like every other male did, something females did not do, except for her, and when the ship docked, the clan, mostly full of females, pitied her and thought she would need a break from living with so many males so they lent her a room away from the ship and her fellow male crew members this was something expected whenever they docked here. 

Now laying Yeyinde' on her bed, quickly dried him, then pulled the covers over him and walked out of the little room into the main chamber of her house like room. 

Hours later.... 

Tam' gotchi' leaned against the doorway to her room eating a Zennti, a type of fruit, watching Yeyinde' sleep. He moved his legs, then his arms, then sat up and around the room. "You fell asleep and would not wake up." Tam' gotchi' said, "So I brought you to my room. I was not sure if you wanted fellow crew members to see me carrying you around like a suckling." Laying the half-eaten fruit on a nearby shelf then walked to the foot of the bed and crawled her way on top of him." Still want to try it again?" She asked, now running her mandible along his neck. She was replied by Yeyinde' lifting up the covers allowing her to lay beside him. 

The End 


End file.
